fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resplendent Tale of the Falling Cherry Blossoms
Resplendent Tale of the Falling Cherry Blossoms (花吹雪盛大物語, Hanafubuki Seidai Monogatari) is considered to be one of the most beautiful magics in all of Earthland; a magic of the modern era, it's a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic that makes use of one of the various elements — specifically nature, combining it with one of the deadliest weapons forged and often employed by man, the sword. Due to its various functions, it's also classified as a form of Molding Magic, so much so that it's alternatively called Sakura-Make ( , Sakura Meiku; lit. "Weaponized Cherry Blossom Molding Magic") by various individuals. According to Erza Asakura, the only known survivor of this magic's onslaught, it embodies the concept of "the beauty of nature is found in combat" (自然の美しさは戦闘で見つかる, Shizen no utsukushi-sa wa sentō de mitsukaru) — bringing out nature's wrath by using arms as a medium and taking it to such extremes using natural energies and one's magical powers. The magic possesses high offensive and defensive capabilities backed with an incredible degree of versatility, putting it on-par with certain Lost Magics when used correctly. It's inventor and only user is Sayuri Hanabira — a member of the Thirteen Holy Blades who goes by the epithets "Honored Samurai of the Radiant Cherry Blossoms" (放射光桜の名誉武士, Hōshakō Sakura no Meiyobushi) and "Pink Maiden of the Rising Sun Blade" (旭日剣の淡紅処女, Kyokujitsuken no Tankōshojo), acting as her signature magic to which she's fully mastered above all others in her possession. Overview Incantation English= :In the shade of the pink petals that blossoms beautifully :All things witness the ephemerality of life, the reason for living :Climbing to the highest point with the gifts granted to us by the divine :We eventually fall in a brief moment, outshining even the greatest wonders the world bestows :For this reason, we dance and we sway, caught up in the winds of time and bound to our mortal coil :Becoming fiercer than the sharpest blades, dazzling than the brightest light, and yet...... :Scatter, becoming nothing more than remnants of what we once were :The cycle perpetuates, as new petals replace the old and show of its magnificence :Helping to beautify and invigorate the ancient dying tree called life :Thus, all things in life are fleeting, yet ravishing like a cherry blossom. |-| Kanji= 美しく咲く淡紅色の花びらの陰で すべてのものが生命の一時的性格、生きる理由を目の当たりにする 神によって与えられた賜物をもって最高点に登る 私たちは結局のところ、世界賞を受賞した偉大な驚異さえ輝かせています。 このような理由から、私たちは踊り、揺れ、時間の流れに巻き込まれ、私たちの死のコイルに縛られます 最も鮮明な刃よりも激しくなり、最も明るい光よりも眩しいですが...... 散らばって、私たちがかつてあったものの残骸以上になった このサイクルは永続し、新しい花びらは古いものを置き換え、その壮大さを示します 人生と呼ばれる古代の死の木を美しくして元気づけるのを助ける このように、人生のすべての事柄は一瞬でありながら、まだ桜のように荒れ果てています。 |-| Romaji= Utsukushiku saku tankōshoku no hanabira no in de Subete no mono ga seimei no Ichiji-teki seikaku , Ikiru riyū o manoatarinisuru Kami ni yotte atae rareta tamamono o motte saikō-ten ni noboru Watashitachiha kekkyokunotokoro, sekai-shō o jushō shita idaina kyōi sae kagayaka sete imasu. Kono yōna riyū kara, watashitachiha odori, yure, jikan no nagare ni makikomare, watashitachi no shi no koiru ni shibara remasu Mottomo senmeina ha yori mo hageshiku nari, mottomo akarui hikari yori mo mabushiidesuga...... Chirabatte, watashitachi ga katsute atta mono no zangai ijō ni natta Kono saikuru wa eizoku shi, atarashī hanabira wa furui mono o okikae, sono sōdai-sa o shimeshimasu Jinsei to yoba reru kodai no shi no ki o utsukushiku shite genkidzukeru no o tasukeru Kono yō ni, jinsei no subete no kotogara wa isshundearinagara, mada sakura no yō ni arehatete imasu. Trivia *If one couldn't tell, this is fully based on Senbonzakura and Senbonzakura Kageyoshi from the anime/manga series, Bleach. However, the author should note that it also makes an obvious reference to the caster's creative origins — which also involves the use of cherry blossoms and the reason for their current epithet. *According to the author, the theme song played when this magic is used is Genji: Days Of The Blade OST - Track No.31. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Green Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Sword Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World